


Happy Birthday, Sirius

by may_g



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Bathtub, Digital Art, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Nudity, Sirius Black Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may_g/pseuds/may_g
Summary: On the morning of Sirius’ 60th birthday, Sirius wakes up alone in bed, but soon finds his husband in the bathroom…
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28
Collections: 2019 Sirius Black Fest





	Happy Birthday, Sirius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letsdothepanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsdothepanic/gifts).

> **Prompt #:** 47 by **letsdothepanic**  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
**Notes:** This is my first fan art in years, I hope I did alright and that it fits the prompt well. I did feel a bit rusty and I'm afraid I overestimated my ability to draw mature people.


End file.
